gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:"Last Name" by Carrie Underwood
Beschreibung Country music artist Carrie Underwood performing "Last Name" from Carnival Ride album CD version in HD © 2009. Song: "Last Name" Artist: Carrie Underwood Album: Carnival Ride Producer: Mark Bright Tracks: #1) Flat On The Floor 3:20 #2) All-American Girl 3:33 #3) So Small 3:46 #4) Just A Dream 4:47 #5) Get Out Of This Town 3:04 #6) Crazy Dreams 3:38 #7) I Know You Won't 4:21 #8) Last Name 4:03 #9) You Won't Find This 3:21 #10) I Told You So 4:19 #11) The More Boys I Meet 3:35 #12) Twisted 3:57 #13) The Wheel Of The World 4:43 ******Lyrics****** Last night I got served a little bit too much, Of that poison baby, Last night I did thing's I'm not proud of, And I got a little crazy, Last night I met a guy in the dance floor, And I let him call me baby : And I don't even know his last name, My momma would be so ashamed, I started out, "Hey cutie where are you from?", And then it turned into, "Oh no what have I done?", And I, don't even know his last name We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning, His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot, When it should've been a warning, I had no clue what I was getting into, So I blame it one the Cuervo, Oh, where did my manners go? : And I, don't even know his last name, My momma would be so ashamed, I started out, "Hey cutie where are you from?", And then it turned into, "Oh no what have I done?", And I, don't even know his last name, (here we go) Today I woke-up thinking 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas, I'm not sure how I got here, Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared, out of now where, I gotta go, take the chips, get the Pinto and hit the road, And say, "What happens here, stays here, All of this will disappear", There's just one little problem : I don't even know my last name, My momma would be so ashamed, I started out, "Hey cutie where are you from?", And then it turned into, "Oh no what have I done?", And I, don't even know my last name What have I done?, what have I done, what have I done?, Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name Well, it turned into, "Oh no what have I done?", And I, don't even know my last name Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Oh yeah, It started out, "Hey cutie where are you from?", Then it turned into, "Oh no what have I done?", And I, don't even know my last name © No copyright infringement is intended. The following video is for entertainment purposes and your viewing pleasure only. All rights reserved to the rightful owners such as Producer Mark Bright, Artist Carrie Underwood, Record Company Arista, Management Arista, Management Simon Fuller and Ann Edelblute, and YouTube. Kategorie:Videos